Für die Uniform
Sisko versucht seinen früheren Sicherheitschef Michael Eddington, der zum Maquis übergelaufen ist, gefangen zu nehmen. Zusammenfassung Teaser Captain Sisko ist in einem Maquis-Lager und sucht nach seinem Informanten. Er erkundigt sich bei einem älteren Mann nach Cing'ta, der ihn auf einen Nebenraum verweist. Sisko schiebt die Vorhänge zur Seite und betritt den Raum. Da offenbar niemand da ist, ruft er fragend nach Cing'ta und zieht einen Phaser aus seiner Brusttasche, als ihm plötzlich jemand einen Disruptor an den Kopf hält und ihm befiehlt, den Phaser auf den Boden zu werfen. Sisko dreht sich um und erblickt den Mann, es ist Michael Eddington. Eddington begrüßt Sisko und teilt ihm mit, dass Mr. Cing'ta nicht kommen wird, weil er einen Unfall hatte. Da die Maquis, laut Eddington, keine Mörder sind, befindet sich Cing'ta jetzt auf einem rauhen Planeten in den Badlands. Dies ist die Strafe für den Verrat am Maquis, worauf Sisko einwirft, dass Eddington damit doch Erfahrung hat. Eddington möchte wissen, ob Sisko mehr wegen des Verrats an der Sternenflotte zu kämpfen habe, oder weil das Ganze unter seinem Kommando geschah. Er fordert Sisko auf, sich die Menschen im Maquis-Lager anzuschauen, die Kolonisten auf Salva II waren, dort ein ganz normales Leben führten, und nur wegen eines Abkommens der Föderation die Kolonie an Cardassia ging, und sie so zu Flüchtlingen wurden. Die Kolonisten hätten umgesiedelt werden können, doch sie wollten das nicht. Sisko entgegnet, dass er zwar Opfer sehe, allerdings Opfer des Maquis, die die Menschen für den Traum begeistert haben, das sie eines Tages wieder in ihre Kolonien zurückkehren können. Eddington verabschiedet sich von Sisko und beamt sich auf einen Maquis-Raider. Sisko ruft die ''Defiant'', lässt einen Verfolgungskurs setzen, die Kampfstationen besetzen und sich heraufbeamen. Akt I Eddington hat Kurs auf die Badlands gesetzt. Sisko lässt den Kurs auf 0.213 ändern und den Raider verfolgen. Selbst bei Maximum-Warp braucht die Defiant zwei Minuten länger zu den Plasmafeldern, als Eddingtons Raider, und so ersucht Sisko Hilfe bei der [[USS Malinche|USS Malinche]], die auf Patroullie in der EMZ, in der Nähe des Gamma-7-Außenpostens ist. Sisko erkundigt sich nach dem Status des neuen Holo-Kommunikators und lässt darauf einen Kanal zu Captain Sanders öffnen. Sisko erklärt die Situation und bekommt Hilfe zugesichert. Doch plötzlich geht der Raider unter Warp, fliegt direkt auf die Defiant zu und lädt seine Waffen. Sisko gibt den Befehl, auf das Schiff zu feuern, doch auf einmal gibt es einen massiven Computerausfall und die Crew verliert die Kontrolle, unter Anderem für Waffen, Navigation, Steuer und Antrieb, über die gesamte Defiant. Eddington aktiviert den Holo-Kommunikator und erklärt, dass es nicht möglich ist, die Computersteuerung wiederherzustellen, weil die Speicherkerne, durch einen Kaskaden-Virus, vollständig gelöscht wurden und neu programmiert werden müssen. Eddington ist stolz auf sich, weil es sehr schwierig war, einen Virus zu entwickeln, der weder von Odo noch vom Chief entdeckt werden konnte. Der Maquis-Raider feuert einige Schüsse auf die Defiant ab. Sisko nimmt den Verrat Eddingtons persönlich, was Eddington nicht tut und den Captain dafür kritisiert. Eddington könnte die Defiant problemlos zerstören, tut dies aber nicht, weil, wie er sagt, die Maquis keine Killer sind und nur gegen die Cardassianer kämpfen. Auf Siskos Frage, ob er sich jetzt bedanken muss, erwidert Eddington, dass er wisse, wann er gehen müsse und ihn außerdem nicht um sein Leben betteln lassen würde. Akt II Sisko, Odo, Worf und O'Brien kommen auf die OPS und gehen in Siskos Büro, als der Chief erklärt, dass Eddingtons Kaskaden-Virus jeden Speicherkreis auf der Defiant unbrauchbar gemacht hat und daher die gesamte Datenbank neu geladen und programmiert werden muss, was zwei Wochen dauern wird. Odo hat zwei Kaskaden-Viren im Hauptcomputer der Station gefunden und entfernt. Eddington wäre es möglich gewesen, so das gesamte Verteidigungssystem auszuschalten. Allerdings weiß Odo nicht, ob sie bereits alle Kaskaden-Viren entdeckt haben, da Eddington 18 Monate lang der Sicherheitschef der Sternenflotte auf Deep Space 9 war. Worf informiert Sisko über zwei verschwundene bolianische Frachter, die einige tausend Tonnen Selenium und Rhodiumnitrit transportierten. Sisko fragt sich, was der Maquis damit vorhaben könnte. Sanders kommt herein und teilt Sisko mit, dass er den Auftrag erhalten hat, Eddington einzufangen und Siskos Missionsbefehle dafür geändert wurden. Die Grund ist, das Sisko bereits seit 8 Monaten hinter Eddington her ist und dieser ihn außerdem zu gut kenne, was Sisko verwundbar mache. Sisko wünscht Sanders viel Erfolg. Sauer über die Entscheidung der Sternenflotte, reagiert sich Sisko an einem Sandsack in der Holosuite ab. Dax berichtet ihm derweil von den Fortschritten des Geheimdienstes der Sternenflotte, beim Knacken der Kommunikationscodes des Maquis. Sisko ist erbost, weil er in 25 Jahren Dienstzeit noch nie von einem Auftrag abgezogen wurde. Sisko hat Eddington in den 18 Monaten des Öfteren zum Essen eingeladen, ihn zur Beförderung empfohlen und ist mit ihm sogar zu einem Baseballspiel in die Holosuite gegangen. Er verzweifelt darüber, das Eddington, weder ein Wechselbalg, ein Wesen mit sieben Leben Erfahrung, noch ein Wurmlochwesen ist, sondern ein gewöhnlicher Mensch und er trotzdem nichts gemerkt hat. Kira ruft Sisko von der OPS und teilt ihm mit, dass es um Eddington geht und er besser auf die OPS kommen sollte. Auf der OPS angekommen, berichtet Kira von einem Angriff Eddingtons mit einer biogenen Waffe auf eine cardassianische Kolonie auf Veloz Prime. Er hat drei Stratosphärentorpedos auf den Planeten geschossen und Cobaltdiselen in der Biosphäre verteilt, das für die meisten Humanoiden harmlos, für Cardassianer allerdings tödlich ist. Eddington hat verkündet, dass der Maquis den Planeten zurückfordern wird, sobald die Cardassianer die Kolonie evakuiert haben. Aus vermischtem Selenium und Rhodiumnitrit, das synthetisiert wird, kann man Cobaltdiselen herstellen. Die Malinche ist auf dem Weg nach Veloz Prime, wird aber nicht rechtzeitig dort ankommen. Die gestohlene Menge reicht jedenfalls aus, um alle cardassianischen Kolonien in der EMZ zu vergiften und zurückzuerobern. Da die Malinche das einzige Schiff in dem Sektor ist, beschließt Sisko, mit der Defiant loszufliegen. Akt III Es ist nur ein kleiner Teil der Systeme der Defiant schon wieder in Betrieb. Die Defiant kann auf Warp 6 gehen, wobei die Trägheitsdämpfer noch nicht repariert sind. Auch die Waffen stehen zur Verfügung, aber die Zielerfassungsscanner müssen manuell kalibriert werden. Allerdings ist das Kommunikationssystem nicht verfügbar und außerdem funktionieren auch die Kommunikatoren nicht, weil dies die Inteferenzen der nicht abgeschirmten EPS-Leitungen unmöglich machen. O'Brien führt Dax und Sisko somit das improvisierte Kommunikationssystem vor. Kadett Nog wird die Befehle weitergeben, der Bedenken wegen möglichen Kampfsituationen hat. Die Tarnung, Transporter und Replikatoren funktioneren nicht, wie auch die Stabilisations-Gyros. Dafür funktioniert der Holo-Kommunikator. Sisko erwartet, dass Dax ihn jederzeit für sein Verhalten kritisiert, doch Dax meint nur, das er Curzon immer ähnlicher werde und etwas verständnisvoller sein soll, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal in ein Abenteuer stürzen sollte. Die Phaserbänke 1 und 2 werden rekalibriert, die Steuerbord- und Backbordtriebwerke werden initialisiert und die OPS hat soeben die Startfreigabe für die Defiant erteilt. Die Deuteriuminjektionsrate wird erhöht, die Treiberspulen für Impulsgeschwindigkeit konfiguriert und die EPS-Verteiler auf Ebene 03 gestellt. Daraufhin werden die Luftschleusen geschlossen und die Andockklammern gelöst. Die Außenluken werden geschlossen und die Luftschleuse auf Außendruck gebracht. Schließlich werden die Verteuung und die Kabel entfernt. Das Deflektorfeld wird initiiert und die Defiant dockt ab. Die Steuerkontrolle ist zu schwerfällig, weshalb Sisko den Befehl gibt, das Navigations-Gyros neu auszurichten. Die Defiant nimmt Kurs auf die Badlands, Richtung 180.0. Sie kann jetzt sogar wieder mit Warp 7 fliegen. In den Badlands angekommen, entdeckt Kira eine schwache Neutrino-Signatur. Es ist ein Maquis-Raider. Die Defiant geht auf einen Abfangkurs. Edddington ruft die Defiant und schickt Sisko ein Buch, Les Miserables. Es ist eines der Lieblingsbücher Eddingtons. Eddington vergleicht Sisko mit dem im Buch vorkommenden Inspektor Javert, der 20 Jahre einen Mann jagt, weil er einen Laib Brot gestohlen hat. Eddington verabschiedet sich und wünscht Sisko viel Spaß mit dem Buch. Plötzlich zerstreuen sich die Neutrino-Werte. Kira stellt fest, dass dies nur eine Sonde ist, die eine falsche Warpsignatur aussendet. Die Defiant kehrt um und steuert aus den Plasmafeldern heraus, als sie ein Notsignal der Malinche empfangen. Die Malinche wurde vom Maquis überfallen und fliegt manövrierunfähig durch den Weltraum. Akt IV Sanders berichtet Sisko, dass der Warpkernmatrixkompositor geschmolzen ist und die Navigationssysteme ausgefallen sind. Er bittet Sisko um ein paar Mikroenergierelais. Die Malinche erhielt ein Notsignal eines cardassianischen Frachters der vom Maquis angegriffen wurde, jedoch war dies eine Falle, da der Frachter mit einem konzentrierten Partikelstrahl ausgestattet war, der die Gyros-Schilde durchschlug und kurz darauf drei Maquis-Raider aus dem Plasmafeld kamen und die Malinche angriffen. Sanders hat eine kodierte Nachricht von einem der Raider für Sisko. Schließlich ist es dieses Mal Sanders, der dem Captain viel Erfolg wünscht. Odo meldet sich per Holo-Kommunikator bei Sisko. Er hat die Botschaft analysiert. Es ist ein Kinderlied der Breen, ein hydrophoner Fünfzeiler, der nach der metrischen Analyse eine alternierende Tetrameta- und Petameta-Struktur hat. Jedoch steckt hinter dem Lied offenbar kein sinnvolles Muster, da es nur eine Aneinanderreihung verschiedener Sätze ist, die sich reimen. Die Musik wurde auf einer lixianischen Tonleiter geschrieben. Odo vermutet, aufgrund einer Aussage Eddingtons, dass der beste Platz, um etwas zu verstecken, in voller Sicht ist, dass sich der Maquis im Breen-System oder in einer Breen-Siedlung treffen wird, wie beispielsweise Portas V. Portas V ist eine Breen-Siedlung in der Nähe der EMZ. Außerdem können die voluminösen und instabilen biogenen Komponenten der Waffe nur in einer großen Kältespeichereinheit aufbewahrt werden, womit sich die Breen bestens auskennen. Sisko erkundigt sich bei Worf nach Sensorrelais in der Nähe von Portas V, der ihm darauf von zwei Klasse 5-Aufklärungsdrohnen berichtet. Sisko, Dax und Worf diskutieren über das mögliche nächste Ziel Eddingtons. Es kommen Quatal Prime und Panora in Frage. Auf Quatal Prime werden derzeit die Waffensysteme aufgerüstet und Panora wurde vor zwei Monaten bereits einmal vom Maquis angegriffen, wobei die Verteidigungssysteme schwer beschädigt wurden. Kira erwähnt, dass es dort außerdem ständig schwere Ionenstürme gibt, was äußerst vorteilhaft für Überraschungsangriffe ist. Trotzdem lässt Sisko Kurs auf Quatal Prime setzen. Die Defiant nähert sich Quatal Prime und Kira stellt fest, dass sie zu spät gekommen sind. Der Angriff Eddingtons ist bereits erfolgt und das Nervengas verbreitet sich in der Umgebung. Kira empfängt Neutrino-Restwerte, die auf zwei Raider hinter dem vierten Mond hindeuten. Die Maquis-Raider eröffnen das Feuer, worauf Sisko das Feuer erwidern lässt und der erste Raider zerstört wird. Der zweite Raider fliegt zurück zum Planeten und feuert auf ein Transportevakuierungsschiff der Cardassianer. Eddington meldet sich bei Sisko und stellt ihn vor die Wahl, ob er ihn fangen wird, da er, wie er selbst eingesteht, keine Chance gegen die Defiant hat oder Sisko die auf den Planeten abstürzenden Cardassianer retten wird. Sisko entscheidet sich, die Cardassianer zu retten. Eddington winkt zum Abschied. Mit dem Traktorstrahl hat die Defiant das cardassianische Transporterschiff aus dem Gravitationsfeld des Planeten gezogen. Sisko liest derweil das Buch, das ihm Eddington geschickt hat, "Les Miserables". Dax mag Victor Hugo, den Autor des Buches, nicht. Sie hat versucht, "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame" zu lesen, aber sie findet seine Bücher melodramatisch und die Helden zweidimensional. Sisko versucht sich in Eddington hineinzuversetzen, ihn zu analysiern und kommt zu dem Schluss, das Eddington sich als Held sieht und Sisko die Rolle des Bösewichts annehmen muss. thumb|Der Planet Solosos III Sisko lässt zwei Quantentorpedos vorbereiten, die jeweils mit einem Frachtaggregat mit 200 Kilogramm Trilithium ausgestattet sind. Er will sie in einer Stunde gegen die Maquis-Kolonie auf Solosos III einsetzen und übermittelt diese Botschaft auf allen Maquis-Frequenzen, mit dem Vorschlag, die Kolonie zu evakuieren. Beim Einsatz dieser Torpedos würde Trilithiumharz in die Atmosphäre verstreut und der Planet für die nächsten 50 Jahre für jedes humanoide Leben unbewohnbar werden. Die Defiant ist im Orbit von Solosos III angekommen und bereitet den Abschuss der Torpedos vor. Eddington meldet sich bei Sisko. Er fragt Sisko, was er vorhabe, da er nicht glaubt, dass ein Sternenflottenoffizier einen ganzen Planeten vergiften würde. Sisko gibt Worf den Befehl, die Torpedos abzuschießen. Dieser zögert, führt den Befehl auf Nachdruck Siskos dann aber doch aus. Die Kolonisten beginnen darauf sofort mit der Evakuierung. Eddingon ist über Siskos Tat aufgebracht und streitet sich mit ihm. Sisko befiehlt, Kurs auf Tracken II, einer weiteren Maquis-Kolonie, zu setzen. Nach einigen weiteren Wortgefechten ist Eddington bereit, die biogenen Waffen abzugeben, wenn Sisko die Vergiftung der Planeten einstellt. Dieser will darüber hinaus aber noch Eddington selbst. Dieser willigt schließlich ein. Odo begrüsst Sisko und Dax an der Andockrampe der Station. Eddington wird von Odo abgeführt und Dax erkundigt sich bei Sisko, ob die Sternenflotte die Vergiftung des Planeten genehmigt habe. Sisko antwortet, dass er dies vergessen hat. Sie meint darauf, dass sie es manchmal mag, dass der Bösewicht gewinnt. Hintergrundinformationen *Es wird zum ersten Mal die Holokommunikation zwischen zwei Schiffen gezeigt. Zum Einen zwischen der Defiant und der Malinche und zum Anderen zwischen der Defiant und dem Raider von Eddington. *Dies ist das erste und einzige Mal, dass ein Sternenflottenoffizier gegen die Föderations-Prinzipien verstößt und bereitwillig in Kauf nimmt, Zivilisten zu ermorden und dies außerdem seitens der Sternenflotte ohne Konsequenzen bleibt. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Kenneth Marshall als Michael Eddington * Eric Pierpoint als Captain Sanders * Aron Eisenberg als Kadett Nog Verweise Fuer die Uniform en:For the Uniform (episode) es:For the Uniform ja:DS9:エディングトンの逆襲 nl:For the Uniform